edwartfandomcom-20200214-history
Pwnisher248
Pwnisher248 is an enemy of Edwart. He is constantly trying to arrest Edwart because, for some reason, he believes that Edwart is award-winning director and convicted pedophile Roman Polanski (though Edwart insists that he "dnt now hu tht is"). Edwart will usually flee from Pwnisher248 whenever he encounters him, but sometimes he will attempt to fight him, using his usual fighting style of "spreading vampri wings" and "has nifes" or "get keyblade". However, Pwnisher usually just laughs at what a dumbass Edwart is. Pwnisher usually wears a Russian style hat, which he calls the "Hat of Wisdom", and he claims that it runs on "sammiches". Judging by his tendency to refer to Edwart as "Romen Polanski", it is likely that he created the channel "RomenPolski" on YouTube. He has recently begun to shift away from the "Roman Polanski" bit in favor of demanding large amounts of money from Edwart. He often pairs with Sudsmcduff96, GPOxGAMING, or Reddfox929 when trolling Edwart over Xbox LIVE. Perhaps due to his excessive trolling of Edwart, he is generally disliked by many members of Edwart's circle, particularly by MJ and Klynch. YouTube PM conversation with Edwart In late 2010, Pwnisher248 began harassing Edwart on his YouTube account after he found it through a channel comment left by Edwart. They had an E-mail conversation similar to their Habbo conflicts. Weevil later released these e-mails. These are the e-mails: *'Pwnisher248:' Hi, Mr. Polanski, you child-raping motherfucker. *'Edwart:' WTF !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW TH HELL DID U FIND ME ?! *'Pwnisher248:' A comment you left on someone's page. *'Edwart:' DAMET ! *get keyblade* i cn kill u enywey *'Pwnisher248:' ah, a new attack strategy? A refreshing change from "spreads vampri wings" and "has nifes". *'Edwart:' .....................*hit him w it* *'Pwnisher248:' if it doesn't work on Habbo, why would you think it would work here? *'Edwart:' ur the 1 tryeng 2 arest me *'Pwnisher248:' Because you're Roman Polanski. *'Edwart:' i dnt now hu tht is *'Pwnisher248:' it's you. You're Roman Polanski. *'Edwart:' im edwart culen -.- *'Pwnisher248:' no, you're Roman Polanski. *'Edwart:' * hit him alot w keyblade* * hare looks like sora* *'Pwnisher248:' Haven't we been over this already? If it doesn't work on Habbo, it won't work here. *'Edwart:' YH IT DOSE UR BLEDENG !!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Pwnisher248:' No it doesn't and I'm not "bledeng" at all. I'm perfectly fine. *'Edwart:' *faseplam* ug *'Pwnisher248:' by the way, I've got some bad news, Mr. Polanski. You see, your test results came back today. You definitely have AIDS. *'Edwart:' WTF ?! U HV TH RONG DUDE ! *'Pwnisher248:' No, sir. I am never "rong" (or wrong). In fact, you're not a vampire at all. You just have AIDS. *'Edwart:' *chokeng him so hard he cnt breth* i onely hv sex w chikes so i cnt ! *'Pwnisher248:' But chikes are the leading carriers of AIDS. It's much safer to have sex with chicks, instead of chikes. *'Edwart:' THTS WAT I MINT ! STUBIT ! *'Pwnisher248:' I find it ironic that you call me stupid while spelling "stupid" incorrectly. *'Edwart:' SHUT UP NERD ! IT DNT MATER HOW I SPEL L IT IT WAT IM SEYENG THT IMPORTENT ! *'Pwnisher248:' While we're on the topic of your spelling, I have to ask why you're so hellbent on raping the English language. Are you dyslexic, or just stupid? *'Edwart:' SHT UP MY GF JST FUCKENG BROKE UP W ME 4 ANOTEHR GUYND IUM ABOT 2 BLOW EVER1 ON HABO UP ! UG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Pwnisher248:' That doesn't answer my question. *'Edwart:' UG !!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Pwnisher248:' Neither does that. *'Edwart:' THEN WATS UR FKENG Q ?! *'Pwnisher248:' Why can't you spell anything right? *'Edwart:' i do nd im nt a nerd *'Pwnisher248:' No you don't. If you did then that message would've read "I do and I'm not a nerd." *'Edwart:' *thro books* *'Pwnisher248:' For the third time, it isn't going to work. No matter how many times you type "thro books", not one book will hit me in real life. It's pointless. *'Edwart:' did u like my kingdem herts vid *'Pwnisher248:' You mean that 20 second slide show of shitty drawings of emofags? *'Edwart:' SHT TH HELL UP I WORK HARD ON THT ! *'Pwnisher248:' By "worked hard" you probably mean you paid someone with Parkinson's disease to draw some pictures for you and then you pirated the Kingdom Hearts theme song. *'Edwart:' NO I DRAW ALL THT PCIS ! ND I GT TH SONG FROM SITRE ! U CN FIND IT ENYWARE ! *'Pwnisher248:' If those were your drawings, then maybe you should have hired the Parkinson's patient. *'Edwart:' i fill like i did rele gd on it -.- *'Pwnisher248:' If by "rele gd", you mean laughably terrible. *'Edwart:' I WODE LIKE 2 C U DO A BETER VID THEN ! *'Pwnisher248:' I already have. Fifty-three times, to be exact. *'Edwart:' did u draw them *'Pwnisher248:' Don't have to. They're automatically better. *'Edwart:' ............................. *'Pwnisher248:' I see that you're speechless at my greatness. *'Edwart:' no........... i dnt get it *'Pwnisher248:' What's there to get? I'm a superior video maker. *'Edwart:' my vids r beter it like cartones *'Pwnisher248:' Cartones? Like milk cartones? *'Edwart:' ? hv u ever watched tv b4 *'Pwnisher248:' Yes and I've seen many cartoons. I've just never seen any cartones. *'Edwart:' U NOW WAT I MENE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Pwnisher248:' I'm sorry, Mr. Polanski, but I'm afraid I don't know what you "mene". *'Edwart:' UG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Pwnisher248:' Is "UG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" what you "mene"? *'Edwart:' NO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Pwnisher248:' Then what do you mene? *'Edwart:' 4GET IT ! *'Pwnisher248:' No. Tell me. I NEED TO KNOW!!!!!!! *'Edwart:' NO ! *'Pwnisher248:' I know why you won't tell me. It's because you can't think of anything. You're not smart enough. *'Edwart:' IM FKENG SMART U IDOT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WATS 12 X 12 ! 144 ! I TELL U ! *'Pwnisher248:' You did that on a calculator. *'Edwart:' NO I DIDENT ! *'Pwnisher248:' You aren't smart enough to figure out simple math like that. *'Edwart:' I FUCKENG DID IT BY MY FUCLENG SLEF U ASKE ME A MATH PROPLEM ND I GET IT RITE ! *'Pwnisher248:' Why don't you focus on spelling instead of math? *'Edwart:' U NOW WAT 4GET IT ! IM DONE !!!!!!!! *'Pwnisher248:' Done being a dumbass? That's good. *'Edwart:' FUCKENG SHT UP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! B4 I RIPE U IN HALFE ! *'Pwnisher248:' I'm morbidly curious as to how one "ripes u in halfe". Gallery File:Me kileng pwnesher w e by emovampri-d364l7g.jpg|Edwart's original depiction of Pwnisher248. File:Pile of bodies.png|Pwnisher248, along with many other enemies, depicted in a pile of dead bodies. File:Largest85.jpg|The drawing he sent to Edwart, when Edwart still drew him as "Drew Pinkels". File:Me kileng pwsnher agean by emovampri-d386mc3.jpg|Edwart's new depiction of Pwnisher248. Category:Edwart's enemies